Up A Tree
by hbomba
Summary: There's a tree house, a dash of lust and a dollop of exhibitionism.


Title: Up A Tree

Author: hbomba

Rating: M

Summary: There's a tree house, a dash of lust and a dollop of exhibitionism.

A/N: Written for KJ. The prompt was "tree house." with a little help from lonejaguar.

* * *

"Come on." Her voice was husky and Lauren moaned an objection as Bo scooted closer. "It's sturdy enough."

Lauren pointed a pen light at the mess in the corner. "I'm just not sure fooling around in some poor kid's tree house is what the doctor ordered."

"Well, you're the doctor, you would know." Bo moved Lauren's hair to the side and pressed her lips against Lauren's neck.

"Mmmhmm," Lauren found herself approving without realizing it. "But," she started, "you're the P.I. who should be looking for clues."

Bo pushed the cardigan from Lauren's shoulder. "We can play this game all day, but nothing is going to change the fact that you want me too."

She laughed as Bo pulled her closer. "The difference is I can wait for it."

"Now where's the fun in that?" she said, hands on Lauren's waist.

Lauren brushed her mouth against Bo's ear. "The fun is maybe, just maybe, we don't get arrested for indecent exposure," she said seductively.

"The always practical, Dr. Lewis." Bo pulled away and began pacing in the small space. She ducked and looked out the window, spotting Kenzi dutifully talking to the neighbor. Bo sat on the floor of the tree house, her long legs stretching across the floorboards. Lauren crossed her arms and looked down at Bo. She could spot her trapdoor spider routine from a mile away. It was self-preservation, after all. Bo patted the space beside her. "Take a load off."

"Not on your life, succubus." Lauren crossed her arms.

"Is it something I said?" Bo smirked.

"If I get down there with you, one of two things will happen. A) You'll kiss me and try to take off my clothes or B) You'll kiss me and I'll let you because you've convinced me that's all that you want, but it will get out of hand and then you'll try to take off my clothes.

"'B,'" Bo said holding out a hand to Lauren and nodding. "Definitely 'B.'"

Lauren cocked her head at Bo, who looked at her expectantly. "Ah hell." She took Bo's hand and instantly wound up in her lap. Lauren kissed her. If she was going to end up as spider bait, with splinters in her back, the very least she could get out of it was a kiss that made her toes curl. When she pulled away, Bo's breath blew over her cheek and she hummed as if deciding on something important. There was a moment of calm before Bo kissed her again, and then she was swept up in the whirlwind, clutching at Bo's back as she bent her backwards in her lap. Leaning over her, she pushed her cardigan off Lauren's shoulders and onto the floor.

Her prediction was spot on. Imagine that. Those were the last coherent thoughts to pass through her filter before pleasure blocked all her brain's receptors.

Hands slipped up her sides taking her shirt with it. Bo's mouth covered hers again as Lauren tugged at her top. It was a frenetic exchange. One that left them both breathless when they parted. Her hands went for Lauren's jeans and Lauren kicked off her shoes, the fact that one of them skittered along the floorboards and out the tree house's door went unnoticed. Lauren was up on her knees as Bo began to peel her pants away, quickly slipping her hand under the zipper. Lauren moaned with Bo's hand between her thighs, her mouth on her neck. She caressed Bo's cheek with one hand and pulled at her shirt with the other. This tug of war was short-lived, however. Another moan escaped Lauren as Bo's hand moved in constricted space. And then they heard it:

"Are you kidding me?" Kenzi said, stomping her foot on the grass below. "Are you _kidding_ me, right now?" Her voice was hushed, but frustrated, calling up to the tree house.

Bo groaned and closed her eyes and Lauren pulled up her jeans and buttoned them. She was reaching for her top when Kenzi's face, hidden by her own hand, appeared in the doorway. She peeked at them through her fingers, Lauren held her shirt in front of her chest. "What are you, animals?" She dropped her hand and climbed into the tree house. "Can't you go on one job without ripping each other's clothes off?"

"Hey, we kept our clothes on!" Bo looked at Lauren who was still topless. "Mostly."

"I heard you!" Kenzi pointed at the two of them. "I know what those noises mean!"

Bo watched as Lauren smirked and looked away. Kenzi dropped Lauren's shoe in front of her. It landed with a thump. "Get dressed. We've got a lead." Lauren pulled her shirt over her head and climbed down the ladder first, followed by Kenzi and then Bo. The homeowner was standing next to the fence when they emerged and, seeing the concern on his face, when Bo hopped down to the ground she smiled at him. "All clear!"

Kenzi thanked the man for his time and they piled into the Camaro. "I can't believe you two," Kenzi said after an eerie silence. "Little kids play in there!"

"Come on, Kenzi," Bo started. "Like you've never done anything like that before." She smiled into the rearview mirror.

"That," Kenzi pointed a finger. "Is neither here nor there."

Bo stopped the car at the address they'd been given: a small elementary school. She looked out the windshield. "Is this the right place?"

The three of them exited the car and looked around in the cover of darkness, unsure of where to begin. Bo walked up to the chain link fence, looking out over the small school playground. Teeter-totters, swings, slides, and even a small wooden climber covered the grounds. She stopped herself from smiling and instead looked sideways at Lauren, the corner of her mouth quirked.

"Hey Kenz, we're gonna have a look around."

"Uh huh. Listen, if I don't get updates every fifteen minutes, I'm calling it."

"Deal," Bo said with a smirk. "I like a challenge."

"Ugh, gross." Kenzi waved a hand. "Get out of here, I'm waiting in the car."

* * *

FIN


End file.
